


Smoke

by ideas7



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideas7/pseuds/ideas7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible trigger warning, subject to interpretation. Please be wary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THESE NOTES BEFORE READING!!  
> I debated whether to post this in the DP tag, but it did write it in the POV of Thomas, even though this would be impossible to tell if I hadn't said. Make of this what you will, I purposely made it open for interpretation. I was going to save this to add into a longer actual story with context, but I liked it like this. Kind of personal to me (obviously not in the sense of being linked to Daft Punk!) so a lot of what I've written has come from my heart, but yep I'll leave the context and format of this writing up for your personal interpretation. (I guess this is kind of more of a poem to me)
> 
> With what I intended of this writing, there is a trigger warning. Please be cautious as you may find this sensitive material but it is intended as 100% fiction

_Smoke_

_The last part of you I still hold_

_Each drag is like filling my lungs with you, over and over again._

_The bitter taste of you, unremitting on my tongue._

 

_You... what a beautiful concept. You... with me. It's something I think about a lot. When I can't sleep at night, when I'm sat on a bus or a train trying to busy my mind from the feeling of overwhelming claustrophobia or when I pause, spoon in hand, staring at my coffee and wishing that my heart felt as warm as the black liquid._

_There's still songs I can't listen to, places I can't visit, scents I can't smell. Because they are all you. I absorbed every part of you, and you sit like a dark and toxic fog on my mind, and the morning never breaks... the weather never changes. The day I forget is the day I live._

_It's difficult to describe a memory as 'fond' when it brings a pain to your ~~heart~~  chest,_

_I wish I knew where you are now, im tired of looking. sometimes I find you in a stranger pa ssing me on the street. Sometimes I find you in a rain shower that silences the city, making me remember the time we got caught up in a storm and you tripped i ~~n to~~ into a puddle, then made me carry you home because you hurt your knees. Sometimes I find you in a poem or a   ~~S~~  stubborn book character. Sometimes I find you in the bitter after-taste of my third whiskey.  ~~N~~_

_~~An d~~  Oh, I'm tired of looking.  No matter how   hard I try you are still just a me ~~o~~ mory. _

_Please, please let go of me. ican't live with you. no level of numbing will kill you. youre like a stain that wont budge, a bruise on my soul. The day I forget is the day i die._

_why won t you let me go?? why wont y ~~l    ._~~_


End file.
